


Goodbye, My friends

by Timb3erlily



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Depressed Papyrus (Undertale), Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Iam a terrible person, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad, Suicide Attempt, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timb3erlily/pseuds/Timb3erlily
Summary: All those years ago, when Sans first learned to teleport, he tried to escape the mountain. However, he was horrifically injured. Using the last of his strength he transported outside of the small snow fort he called home with his baby brother. Papyrus could only listen and watch helplessly as his brother dusted in his arms. Decades later, the depressed skeleton is gifted with a small group of friends.
Relationships: Will be shown
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by two stories. First is "Two brothers, Many paths" By Kimtana and the other is "Bendy and Boris in the inky mystery" By Mercowe and ThisAnimatedPhantom. Please go check them out. They write wonderful stories.
> 
> I am also Starting my own fanfic based on TAP's and Mercowe's "Bendy and Boris in the inky mystery. Hope yall enjoy this mini story!!
> 
> EDIT: I changed a few things about the necklace around Ashleys neck, and i like it.

It all happened so fast, the poor little skeleton's mind couldn't comprehend what happened. First, he was in the shelter, begging his bigger brother to return, and the next, he was outside, holding his big brother's hand. His big brother was hurt badly. Almost every bone was broken, and his skull had large fractures.

"Sa...Sas?!" The little skeleton cried, looking into Sans' eyes pleadingly.

"P...Pap...I..I am s...so s...sorry." Sans forced each word out, eyes filled with pain. "I..I l..ove yo..u. Please...G..go to t..he ca..vern." Each word was quieter than the last.

"No! Pa stay wif Sas! Pa stays wif Sas!! Sas be otay!!" Papyrus cried, his words rising with fear, pain, and panic.

" I..Love you......Pap---" Sans' eyes shut, and his labored breathing ceased.

"Sas! Sas! Don eave Pa wone fuevah!! Sas come back!!" Papyrus shook Sans' form and cried in shock. His hands were coated with dust. The dust of his brother. The last of his family was gone, and Papyrus was alone forever.

* * *

_**~20 Years later~** _

Ashley huffed, pulling her black scarf over her face. How the hell did she even get here? One second she idly standing with her brothers in Sillyvision, and now she was in the middle of a frozen wasteland. Huffing again, spaded tail flicking angrily, she began to walk. As she walked, she could feel the cold start to seep through her clothes. Perfect. Of course, only she would be thrown into a wintery wasteland in the middle of a fucking SNOWSTORM! Growling, she rubbed her hands together. Bright hazel eyes scanned the area, for ANY type of shelter. Finding non she continued walking. After about 20 minutes of more walking, the demon collapsed and fell into the sweet, warm embrace of darkness.

* * *

**_~SOMEWHERE NEARBY WITH A CERTAIN SAD SKELE IN A RED CAPE~_ **

Papyrus paid the cold, relentless snow no mind. Instead, he fiddled with the necklace he wore. It was a bone-shaped glass pendant. The inside was hollow and could be filled up. Paps chose dust. Not just any dust, but the dust of his brother, who had fallen down two decades ago. He mumbled to himself as if talking with his dead brother.

Paps stopped, and gasped softly in shock. A surprised expression replaced his normally blank, saddened face. Out in the distance was an unmoving black lump. Papyrus knew it had to be a monster, for he saw the black scarf flap in the wind as if beckoning him forward. He walked slowly towards the lump. As he got closer he saw that it was indeed a monster, just one he had never seen.

The 'Monster' wore all black. A black jacket, black jeans, black shoes, and a black scarf. Its fur and hair were black as well. Two horns rose from its head. Paps leaned over and flipped over the monster. Their face was peaceful, features framed with short white fur. Paps saw that this 'Monster' Also wore a necklace. It was a small thing, the words:''Bendy, Boris und Ashley. Drei Personen, eine Familie." A lightning bolt was above the name Ashley, a heart above Boris, and...something black trickled down off of Bendys name. It seemed to cast a shadow around it.

Paps sighed and picked up the 'Monster.' He held it close and felt its heartbeat, slow and weak. Walking faster the skeleton soon arrived at the snow shelter he had lived in for years. He entered and set the black bundle on the bed. He wrapped it up in some blankets and, with nothing better to do, read one of San's diaries.

A few hours passed. Papyrus had drifted into slumber. Off in the corner, Ashley stirred. She blearily looked around, mind blank. Slowly her mind cleared and she yelped, stumbling from the bed she rested on. Hissing softly as she landed on her tail, she rose. All around her she saw snow. Ashley looked around. The room she was in was lighted with what seemed like blue/white bones studded in the snow walls. Behind her was the bed. Off to the right was a corner filled with crates and books. She rubbed her eyes and saw her savior. Nestled in the crates was a skeleton. She couldn't help but chuckle. The skeleton had a book on his face a soft snoring filled the room. She sat down.

Ashley sighed, and started to fiddle with her necklace, running a hand over each design and name, a tear falling down and staining her short face fur. 

At this point, Paps was roused from his slumber. He grunted softly, removing the book from his face, closing it, and replacing it with the others. He glanced at the bed and gasped silently. Sitting up, looking at the floor, and seeming lost to the world around them, was the 'Monster' that Paps had saved. Paps cleared his throat (Even tho skeletons technically didn't have one but okay).

Ashley yelped and again stumbled off the bed. This time she saved her tail from the pain of being crushed. 

"Since your awake, who are you?" Paps asked, staring down at the 'Monster'

"Ashley. " She said, rising to her feet. She was shorter than Paps, coming up to barely the bottom of his rib cage. "and you?"

"Papyrus. Nice to meet you." He said stiffly, the blank mask slipping down again. Papyrus huffed and walked into the fire room, Asley close behind, her tail flicking to and fro. 

"So...What are you?" Papyrus looked down at Ashley after adding more wood to the magical flame.

Ashley looked surprised, then she seemed to shrug the question off. "A demon." She pointed at Paps. "And you?"

"Never heard of a Demon. I am a skeleton. Last skeleton actually." Paps shrugged and turned his head away as he felt tears threaten to fall. He turned back around when he felt a hand rub his back.

"I know how ya feel. I have a twin brother. While we aren't the last one of our kind, everyone treats us like we didn't exist." Ashley gasped. "Oh god!"

Paps didn't know what came over him, but something in his soul tugged at the demon's fearful voice. "What's wrong?"

"My brothers! I just disappeared! They must be panicking!" Ashley started to pace, breathe coming in short ragged gasps, tail lashing. Her hands reached up, grabbing her horns. "I..I..Have to get back!"

Papyrus was silent. Some lost memory tugged at his mind. He grabbed it. It was when they first were trapped. Sans had just woken up. And he.. Paps gasped. A panic attack. That's what Ashley was having. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the demon. Ashley froze and looked up at Papyrus with glossy, fear-filled hazel eyes.

"I..I promise Ill help you return to your brothers."

* * *


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Iam finnaly updateing! Yay!!

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Okay, Show me what ya got."

* **BOOM!** *

Papyrus dodged with ease, a chuckle leaving his magical diaphragm. 

"Is that all ya got Ashley?"

"Hey!" Said demon huffed and crossed her arms, Black scarf billowing softly in the wind.

"Hey? Your just slow." Paps chuckled, leaning against a long, sturdy bone staff he had been using. Two months had passed since he had saved Ash, and the two had quickly bonded. Ashley, with her snarky and sassy attitude, brought light to the once dark Igloo. The demons' magical abilities have been growing, and Paps learned they had a..heh..Electrifying effect.

Papyrus's face fell. Sans woulda loved that. Oh, the puns he coulda made about Ashley's electric powers. Paps had to stifle a sob. He started to realize, that his memories of Sans were growing fuzzy, in complete.

"PAPY!" A snowball connected with Paps skull, leaving the tall Skeletons face covered in snow.

"Gahhhhh!" Papyrus fell back.

"Good. Now that you are back on earth." Ashley said, her tone slightly annoyed. "Can we please either keep practicing or go home..."

Papyrus caught the sad look across Ashleys' hazel eyes when she said home.

Without warning, the air sparked, and Papyrus barely had time to dodge the bolt of lightning that erupted from the others outstretched hand.

"Focus Papy!" She called, a smug smirk coming over her face. The latters spaded tail flicked back and forth.

Papyrus panted slightly. How the fuck was she not tired?!

_Language._ Some voice in the back of his head reprimanded him. It wasn't Papyrus' voice..it sounded vaguely familiar?

He shrugged it off and attacked the black-furred demon. The two sparred till sunset, where both were exhausted.

"What do you say, we stop in that new town and grab a bite to eat, before heading home?" Papyrus suggested, to which he got a breathless 'Sounds good' from his companion. Getting up, they began the trek to Snowdin Town. Relatively new, the town literally Sprung up overnight. Papy didn't care. They left him alone, and he mostly left them alone, only coming into the town when needed. Ashley loved the town, she even befriended a few of the monsters. A certain Fire element monster had taken a liking to her. Papyrus sighed as he looked around. The town was small, quaint, with families milling around, getting ready to spend the night in the cozy wooden houses.

"Grillby!" Ashley darted forward to greet the fire elemental, spaded tail lashing excitably. Paps followed slower, hesitant to step foot into the greasy, loud bar the elemental owned. Ashley had already disappeared inside. Mabey he should do it now? While she was distracted? Ashley was stronger and had good relationships with the other monsters.

"Hey. Have you heard about the new monsters?"

"The black and white wolf and the one like Ashley?"

"Yea! Those!!" 

"heard they are staying at the inn for a couple of days, then they are moving on."

Papyrus gasped and spun, facing the Inn. Could it be? He took a few steps forward.

"Boris! I told you! We can't stay here forever!" A male voice said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"But there's snow Bendy!" A younger voice said Boris Paps assumed.

"We are here looking for Ashley. If we are here, there's a good chance she is too."

That was all Paps needed. "Hey! You two!' Paps waved them over. He noted how the male demon stiffened, a scowl forming on his face.

"Hello, mister!" Boris bounded up, reaching to Shakes Paps hand. "I am Boris! And that is Bendy!" Boris pointed to the male demon.

"I..Uh..." Papyrus was now very nervous. Damn! He shoulda thought this through!

_Again! language!!_ The voice yelled.

"Since you know us, Whatta'bout you?" Bendy said, more of a statement then a question.

"I am....-

" PApyrus! Come on!" Time seemed to freeze and Bendy and Boris both whipped their heads around, staring in the direction of the voice.

"A...Ashley?" Bendy whispered.

"G..guys?" The female demon slowly walked toward them. The two demons stood face to face, Both started to circle each other, tails in perfect synch as the twitched. Bendy broke the circle first, leaping forward and tackling his twin in a large hug. The two rolled in the snow but didn't let go. Boris joined them as well. The three siblings cried into each other's arms. Happy to see each other. Papy smiled and turned to leave. He did his deed. They were together. No need for him. There was a tug on his arm.

" Papy...Thank you..."

Ashely gasped and jumped in front of Papyrus.

A single blue shot lit up the town, everyone stunned silent.

Ashley sputtered, looked up at Pap. She coughed, blood leaking from the side of her mouth, and she slumped to the ground. The snow beneath her grew deep red."

"Ashley!" Papyrus, Bendy, and Boris screamed. Papyrus scooped her up. "S...She's not breathing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it short. Iam kinda loseing interest. Yall want more? Comment below. Also, Ive created my own Undertale Au. You can find the charaters on Deviant Art. Look for me @Timb3erlily. Which sounds better? Underdom? Or KingdomTale??
> 
> HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY/NIGHT

**Author's Note:**

> This small chapter took 1 Hour and 25 mins to write. Hope yall enjoy it! leave a comment if yall want another chapter!
> 
> Bendy, Boris und Ashley. Drei Personen, eine Familie = Bendy, Boris, and Ashley. Three individuals, one family.


End file.
